Bedtime Antics
by Sarrakay
Summary: One late night after a Quidditch match, James, Remus, and Sirius have a drunken truth-or-dare celebration up in the Gryffindor dorm. But some surprising events unfold... RemSir. Fifth-year. Full of cracky goodness! Co-written by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare.


**A/N: Yup, one of our many wonderful ideas is now being posted. See, Sarra-Bearra and I (Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare) are good buddies who both adore **_**Harry Potter**_** books. And everyday in gym class we walk the track and either talk about fanfics we've read or we come up with hilarious ideas for fanfics of our own. This is one of them. And, oddly enough, it's full of (somewhat jokingly) gay stuff. We're kinda poking fun at RemSir… but at the same time, we like it and are writing for it, so go figure. XD**

**Warnings: underage drinking, innuendo, secret crushes, Potter Puppet Pals swearing, and awkward moments.**

…**Which means you should really enjoy this, right? ;D**

* * *

It all started after the biggest Quidditch match of their lives.

It was late fall, and the air was crisp and cold while the sun shone comfortingly warm and the breeze stirred the fallen leaves on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was game of epic proportions; Gryffindor murdered Slytherin with points so high, it was hard to keep count.

Of 'course, the game was won when James Potter caught the beautiful golden Snitch… between his legs. He had slipped from his broom when a bludger tried to hit him. He was left hanging on with both hands on the stick, his grip wobbly and his glasses sliding down his nose. Suddenly, the Snitch came flying towards him. He clamped his legs shut, not at all thinking that it might work, and yet he felt a small, hard object trying to flutter and fly away wedged between his knees.

Funny thing was, the real celebration didn't begin until everyone else had went back to the castle. Sure, they had cheered for who knows how long and had carried the Gryffindor team on their shoulders while singing 'Oh He's a Jolly Good Fellow', but it wasn't enough. The Marauders wanted a little more celebration, and they got it that night.

They sat in a circle in the common room as the other's retreated to bed. By the toasty fireplace they came up with a plan.

"Let's sneak into Hogsmeade and buy some Fire Whiskey," Sirius Black suggested with a devious grin playing on his lips.

"Sirius, we can't; we're not of age to drink!" Remus Lupin had protested. Sure, he was a werewolf, but that didn't make him a reckless, rebellious teenager. "We're barely even sixteen years old."

"Aw, come on, Moony! Learn to live a little," Sirius said jokingly. He slapped Remus heartily on the back. "It'll be loads of fun. We can use the map to take a shortcut right into the Three Broomsticks, and then with an aging potion I secretly whipped up, we can buy the whiskey and be on our merry way!"

"Sounds like a bloody good plan to me," James Potter chuckled. He was in such a giddy mood after making such a brilliant catch today, no matter how peculiar it had been. "I'll go grab the invisibility cloak."

"Too bad Peter can't join us," Remus sighed as he gave into his friend's peer pressure and took out their map. He murmured the password – 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' – and lamented, "Why, of us four, did he have to get the payback that Snape owned to us?"

Sirius snorted. "It's his own fault for getting hexed. He should know better than to rat himself out when Snivellus talks him into spilling our pranks." He suddenly laughed. "Hey, I made a pun! Get it? 'Rat himself out'? Because his Animagus form is a rat? Haha, I kill myself!"

James returned, cloak in hand. He held it up and grinned devilishly. "Okay, let's go."

xXxXx

Within an hour, the three boys returned, whiskey bottles dangling from their hands. They clanked bottles and chugged the last of the liquor all at once as they entered the common room. They started to chuckle merrily, the flush of drunkenness across their noses.

The fat lady in the painting above them at the entrance rolled her eyes. "Foolish teenaged boys," she said snottily. "The hijinx they get up to these days…"

They tossed down their empty bottles, leaving the glass to collect dust for all they cared. Plopping onto the sofa before the fire, the three laughed some more and shoved each other's shoulders. "Well done, mates! Mission complete." James congratulated heartily.

"What mission, now?" Remus slurred as he rolled his head back onto the back of the couch. The world was spinning oddly before his eyes.

"The mission to get drunk off our arses and party like there's no tomorrow~!" Sirius exclaimed with a wild gesture of his arm.

Remus smacked him. "Quiet down, luv– I mean, Padfoot! Do you want to wake up the whole bloody house?"

"No…" the dog murmured dejectedly like a child being scolded.

"Then shush the hell up!" the other snapped.

"I'll fix that!" the amazing James Potter said while he flicked his wand expertly at the ceiling to cast a silencing charm.

"That's handy," Sirius grinned. "NOW WE CAN BE AS LOUD AS WE WANT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The other two stared at him like he had gone mad.

There was a long pause in while the three tried to gather their heads out of the fog from the alcohol, as well as clear the ringing in their ears from Black's booming voice.

Out of nowhere, James slurred dizzily, "Why are there Snitches flying around above my head?"

Moony stared at him blankly. "Prongs, what are you babbling about? There aren't any Snitches in the common room."

Sirius burst into laughter. "You mean he doesn't see balls everywhere? I sure do." He glances sideways at Remus.

Confused, the werewolf shook his head and changed the subject. "So, er…"

Suddenly, the black-haired boy burst out, "Let's play a game!"

His friends jerked backwards at the random exclamation prior to raising their eyebrows. "Pardon?" Remus questioned.

"Well, you see…" the drunken dog told them as he appeared to prepare to tell grand story. "Earlier today, as I was innocently walking down the hallway, I tripped and slammed into the potions closet – which was already unlocked – and I just happened to stumble upon a truth serum that was lying there, simply _begging_ me to take it."

James deadpanned. "That's a load of higgery pokery. We know you snuck in there and took the damn thing, but we'll play it off like you're innocent."

"Aw, thanks mate," Sirius cooed as he nudged his friend with his elbow. "Anyway, back to our game. I was thinking… _truth or dare,_" he murmured dramatically, a crazed glint in his eye.

James snickered. "Sounds intriguing. Are you implying that we drink the serum and speak only the truth, as can't back out of our dares?" He paused, a smirk growing on his lips. "I like it."

Remus looked terrified for a second. "...You want us to do that? Seriously?"

"Sirius Lee? No, Sirius _Black_!" the other corrected. He chuckled and slapped the wolf on the back. "By golly, Remy, have you forgotten your best friend's name so soon? You must have drunk more than I thought."

Moony flushed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Let's start the game already!" Potter cheered eagerly. "I have a feeling that this is going to be highly entertaining."

"So, who wants to be first to become an honest lad?" Sirius hinted as he held up the tiny bottle from it's hiding place within his robes.

"I will," James stated bravely. He took the slim bottle and sipped thoughtfully. It tasted bland, yet vaguely tart. He shrugged. "No big deal. Your turn, Moony."

"Er, how long are these truth serums supposed to last?" Remus asked as he timidly held the bottle near his lips.

"Long enough to play a solid round of truth or dare before we conk out," Sirius told him.

Deciding to take a sip before he lost his nerve, Remus slammed his head back and gulped one mouthful like a child taking vile-tasting medicine.

"Alright, Moony! Well done, mate!" Sirius congratulated with a slap on his friend's arm. He took the bottle and downed a portion of it as well. "Ah, there we go," he said as he corked it again. "Now we're ready to play. Shall I go first?"

"It was your idea," James agreed.

Padfoot smirked. "Right you are, Jimmy-Jim-Jim-Jimmy-Jim-Jimmeh!" he laughed gaily. "And I'm going to pick on your first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please. I'd hate to do something crafted from your twisted noggin," Potter retorted.

"A fine choice. Because I probably would make you do something God-awful. But instead, I have a question for you: what really happened last Christmas while everyone else was partying at home? I heard you and Lily got into a bit of a spat. Over what, I wonder?"

James flushed a deep crimson, even noticeable in the firelight. He had no choice but to tell the truth, seeing as how he was under the influence of a rather strong potion. "Er, well, you see… I thought I would be clever and make a charmed mistletoe sprig that forces two people to kiss no matter how reluctant they are. It was good for laughs, because some of the oddest couples had to do it. And I thought, why not use this prank to my advantage? So I dragged Lily underneath it, and…"

"Oh good Lord, James! Are you serious? You snogged Lily Evans? Lucky devil! Who would've thought…?" Sirius exclaimed, his tone amused.

Remus gasped. Lowly, he asked, "How did she react?"

James smiled sadly. "She was ticked off after it happened. She told me to bugger off and then stormed up to the girl's dorm. But you know… that was the best kiss of my life. It was a snog that tasted like eggnog!"

Sirius licked his lips playfully. "Ooh, yummy." He chuckled and slapped James on the back. "I'm proud of you, mate. That was bloody brilliant. Wish I would've thought of that; a whole swarm of ladies would have the chance to kiss me, then."

The werewolf smacked him. He felt a twinge of jealousy. "Don't talk like that, Sirius. It's repulsive."

"Aw, you hurt my feelings, Remy; it must be the truth if you're allowed to say it."

James pushed the two apart. "I believe it's my turn now. Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus squirmed unnoticeably in his seat. "Um, truth."

"Good, because I got one for you: I always see you nibbling on chocolate. You're addicted to the stuff. But just where do you hide it? I can't seem to find it anywhere in your stuff, and believe me, I've looked." He clamed his hand over his mouth. "Oops. Damn serum. You weren't supposed to know that I went through your trunks! I'm sorry, Moony, but I wanted some chocolate."

Remus shrugged. "It's no big deal, Prongs. But if you wanted some, you should've asked. See, I hide it behind this painting; there's a secret vault I discovered there. Want me to show you?"

"Oh, yes!" James said excitedly. "I could go for some chocolate, actually…" he slurred.

"I want some, too," Sirius remarked offhandedly. "A Chocolate Frog, since I know Remus will have tons of those. They're his favorite."

The werewolf stared at the dog for a long moment. Now, how did he know that? Somehow, Remus felt flattered that Sirius knew his favorite.

Remus led James over to a painting of an old man, and murmured a password low enough so that James didn't hear. The painting nodded and then swung open to reveal a small door. It clicked open and Remus yanked on it. Candles lit themselves within, and immediately all you could see were rows and rows of colorful wrappers full of unopened candy; and all of it chocolate. Half the vault was Chocolate Frogs alone.

"Sweet Merlin!" James shouted. "There's enough chocolate in here to sink a battleship!"

"No kidding!" Sirius chuckled from behind them. Remus jumped, not at all realizing that the dog had been standing directly behind him. "I apologize in advance, Remy, 'cause I'm going to take a whole handful right now." And he did so, his hand reaching passed the other and collecting about six Chocolate Frogs in their hexagon boxes.

"Don't take them all, Sirius!" Remus scolded, smacking his friend's hand way. He glanced over and saw James stuffing his shirt with chocolates, the shape of the candy collection puckering out as if he had breasts. His mouth fell open. "James!" he roared, punching the other in the arm. The candy spilled from his clothing and clattered to the floor.

Angry, the werewolf grabbed both his friends' wrists and dragged them forcefully away from his sacred chocolate stash. The two tumbled to the floor due to their non-existent balance, the alcohol as the cause.

"Was that necessary?" James grumbled.

"Yes, or else you would've hogged all my candy!"

Sirius opened one of the frogs he stole and popped it in his mouth. He sat back in front of the fire. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he complained as he tore off his robes and shirt. "And just so you know, we wouldn't have hogged your candy." Tossing his shirt to the floor and taking glee in the distinct way that Remus seemed to glance away and flush as his exposed chest, Sirius relayed, "Anyhow, let's keep going with the game, yes? I believe it's your turn, Remy."

Remus coughed into his hand to conceal his mixed emotions. "Um, well, you didn't do anything yet, so I'm choosing you, Padfoot. Truth or dare?"

Sirius's grin grew as he leant back on the cough, his hands sloppily clasping behind his head. "_Dare_," he said huskily. The tone of his voice made Remus shiver slightly. It sounded dangerous, and mildly sexual due to his lack of upper clothing.

James leaned over to whisper in Remus's ear, "You better make it a good one. Sirius deserves something truly vile." Afterward, he burst into maniacal laughter.

"James, he's your friend!" Moony whispered in offense.

"But he's also a sneaky bastard," James retorted.

Slowly, Remus nodded. "True. This I can't deny."

"So what d'ya say? Shall we make him suffer?"

A wolfish grin spread across his mouth. "Yes, we shall."

Sirius looked between his two companions. "What the hell are you two prattling about?" he ventured timidly. He didn't like the grin on Remus's face, nor the laughter emitting from James's throat.

"Padfoot," Remus addressed, "I dare you to…" He paused for effect. "Put purple hair dye in Dumbledore's shampoo."

The black-haired boy reeled back in surprise. "Dumbledore? I'd be more than happy to do that to Snape, but you want me to pull such a prank on our headmaster? Do you have any idea how much trouble I would get into? He would know it was me, because he _always_ knows _everything_."

"Which is why it's the perfect dare," James exaggerated as he plopped down on the couch beside Padfoot. "And you have to accept it, because of the serum."

"Oh, unicorn turds."

xXxXx

Twenty minutes and an evil prank later…

Sirius smirked. "It's my go, now. And I'm going to pick on you, Rem. So what shall it be? Truth or dare?"

Remus sighed. Again he's being picked on? _Great._ "Truth, I suppose," he replied. He opened one of the chocolates that had fallen to the floor from James's attempt to steal from his earlier.

"I was hoping you'd pick that one. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now who suits your fancy. I know there's someone, because you're terribly quiet when we talk about girls. So who's the girl, mate?"

Moony froze in place. He couldn't tell them what he's actually in love with no girl at all, but the boy sitting across from him: Sirius. It was a deadly secret, because he would be dead if anyone found out. If he wasn't under the serum's hold, he could easily ask for another question.

"Er… that is…" Remus hesitated. What can he say? He can't tell a lie, but he couldn't tell his best friends that he's been in love with Sirius since first year! Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. "It's not a girl, per say," he murmured lowly and hurriedly.

"What?" the other two said in unison.

"Too late, I already said it," he snapped as he shoved another chocolate in his mouth, although it was partially melted because he accidentally held on to it too tightly when he had hesitated. It coated a large section of his cheek in the process of stuffing it so quickly into his mouth.

"Why don't you want to tell us, Remy?" James pouted. "Don't you trust us?"

"I do trust you," Remus replied truthfully. "I just don't want to tell you… er, yet."

Across from him, Sirius's eye was twitching. That damn chocolate on Remus's face was beginning to bother him. It was simply begging to be wiped off, and the swiftest way to do so was to lick it off. But he couldn't simply go over there and do it, could he? How would Moony react if he did? Maybe he'd be so grossed out and annoyed that he'd say who he liked! It was far-fetched, but it made sense in Sirius's drunken mind.

Crawling passed James, Sirius transfigured into his large dog form and started licking at Remus's face. "What are you doing, Padfoot?" James exclaimed as he howled with laughter.

Meanwhile, Remus's face was turning a lovely shade of magenta. "S-Sirius?" he asked in a small voice. "Why are you licking me?"

Sirius turned human again, an amused expression on his face. "You had chocolate all over your face. It was quite bothersome. Plus, it's not like you would stop me or anything," he said, knowing it to be true. The serum only allowed them to speak the truth, so without Remus saying it, Sirius knew he was right. How else could he say it without being tongue-tied, as the potion would do to you if you tried to lie.

"Wh– you–" Rem sputtered. He couldn't say anything in protest, the tongue-tying coming into effect.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the flirtatious black-haired boy smirked.

James stared at the two, puzzled. He didn't get what was going on, but he decided to shrug it off. "Moony, it's your turn again."

"Tr-truth or dare?" Remus murmured as he attempted to move passed his shock from the previous moment.

"Hmm, let's see…" James said thoughtfully. "I do believe I'll go with a dare."

Sirius grinned. "I got a good one, Remy. Would you like to hear it? It will definitely make Prongsie go mad."

"Do tell," Moony smiled meekly as he leaned in slightly towards his friend.

Glancing James's way briefly, Sirius whispered something into the brunette's ear.

Remus's face changed from surprise to mischief all in two seconds. As Sirius pulled away, they grinned at James. "Prongs…"

"Oh no," James groaned. "What is it?"

"I've decided to make you fly up to the girl's dorm window on your broom and pop in there for a jiff to steal one of Lily's panties."

"Do _WHAT _now?" James squeaked. A streak of pink crossed his cheeks. "I-I can't do that! She'd _murder _me! _Viciously_!"

"That's precisely the point, mate," Sirius cackled. "Now go. Go~!"

"Yes, you better hurry, James. We don't have all night," Remus coaxed.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it," Potter said grumpily as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He stormed out of the common room to retrieve his broom.

Within approximately ten minutes, James returned to the common room. He was panting, his eyes bulged. "You… guys… won't… believe… this…!" He held up a piece of clothing, but in the dimly lit room, the other two couldn't see quite what it was.

"Come closer, we can't see what the hell you're holding up," Sirius grunted.

James scrambled over to them and sat in front of the fire. He shook the undergarment at them with a dreamy look in his eye. "Look,_ look_!" he exaggerated. "I know it's the right trunk, because it was at the foot of my dear Tiger Lily's bed, but I can't believe that this is what she wears!"

Remus and Sirius lean in closely to examine the underwear, their faces close together. There, in James's hand, was a black lace thong dangling from his fingers. It was practically see-through, and didn't leave much to the imagination except as to how it would look on her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Moony gasped.

Sirius started snickering. "Kinky…" He slapped James on the back. "I bet all your dreams just came true, eh? I wonder if she bought them for you," he added with a nudge.

James's facial expression seemed to be that of a puddle of mushy lovesick pudding. "Heehee… yeah…" he nodded.

"Er, you're drooling there, Prongsie," Sirius pointed out.

"I am?"

"And anyway, it's your turn. Which of us are you going to torture?" the dog asked.

Tucking the panties into his back pocket, he pointed a finger at the one who had spoken last. "You, Padfoot. True or dare?"

"Dare, of 'course. Must you even ask?"

"Well then," James said as he cleared his throat. "I dare you to kiss Remus."

At first, he frowned in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"I dunno, it just seems funny as hell," James retorted.

"I don't think it's very funny," Remus grumbled to himself. The other two didn't hear him.

Shrugged, Sirius complied. "Ah well. That's not so bad." He turned to his friend. "Pucker up, sweet cheeks," he grinned. "No pun intended, seeing as how you did have rather chocolately cheeks earlier."

Remus's face couldn't be hotter. His heart was racing. "N-no, you better not! I'm serious!"

"Actually, _I'm_ Sirius," the other corrected. He chuckled. "Man, that joke never gets old."

"But we're getting old, so hurry up and do your dare so that we can end this game," Potter told him.

"Pushy, pushy!" Sirius said in his defense. Secretly, he was hesitating. He liked Remus – _a lot_ – and wasn't sure what would happen if he kissed the other boy like he's been longing to for the past few months.

Without giving himself time to back out, and with the serum urging him to carry out what he said he promised he would do by engaging in this game in the first place, Sirius gripped Remus's chin. He stared into his honey-brown eyes for a long, passionate moment. He gulped, trying to force down his nerves. Then, slowly, he closed his eyes.

Far too eager for his own good, Remus met up with Sirius's lips. Out of habit (because he had dog-like instincts), Sirius flecked out his tongue to taste the werewolf's mouth. It was comfortingly warm – as if he belonged there – and tasted vaguely of alcohol and chocolate, mingled with something else much more pleasant. He sunk into the kiss, and Remus did the same, both of their heads swimming with desire (although it could've been the whiskey, too). Remus timidly scaled his hand over the slope of Sirius's bare shoulder, and Sirius dared to slide one hand into Remus's soft hair.

In front of them, James's found that his recent suspicions were confirmed. Drunk or not, no two people would act like that after being asked to do a simple dare unless they actually felt something for one another.

When the two parted for air, Remus felt so giddy that he fainted.

James and Sirius jerked forward in concern. "Remus?"

"Nice going, Paddy. You made the poor lad pass out."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I bet not. But did you mean to be so… _excessive _with that dare? I just said 'kiss him', meaning it could be anywhere, like his hand or cheek or forehead. You could have even turned into a dog again and licked him like before. But instead you dove right into a full-out snogging session! Now what does that tell me?"

"Uh… er…" the other murmured. "Well, it could tell you a lot of things, I guess."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Mhm. The things it told me, however, was something I already knew. I've been sensing the sexual tension between you two for a while now."

"What? You filthy git! You _knew_?" Sirius burst out.

Ignoring the outburst, James looped one arm around Remus's shoulder. "Seeing as how it's nearly sunrise, I think we should head to bed now. Help me get Remus, will you?"

"I'll do it myself, thanks," the dog growled.

Potter grinned. "Fine with me. See you in the morning, Sirius."

"Humph," the other scoffed. To James's retreating back, he muttered one last, 'git' under his breath. Then, he focused on gathering up Remus's unconscious body in his arms to carry him up, bridal style, to his bed. He stumbled up the stair steps and crashed into the boys' dormitory. James was somehow already asleep, his drunken ass splayed out over his bed sheets. "Dammit, James. You could've at least stayed awake long enough to help me!"

As Sirius fumbled with Remus's weight, trying to distribute it properly and lay the boy down. Unfortunately, it didn't go very smoothly; somehow, he fell back onto the bed, Remus pinning him.

"Voldemort's nipple!" he cursed in a whisper. How was he supposed to move? But then again, why would he _want_ to move? Hmm, maybe for one night, it would be alright to share a bed with someone…

xXxXx

The next morning, the three Marauders awoke groggily, massive hangover headaches rupturing their thought processes.

Lupin was the luckiest, having not downed as much alcohol as his friends, and James had it worst because his body couldn't handle alcohol well like Sirius's.

When James woke, it took him a few minutes to remember why it was he was still wearing his clothes, and why in those clothes had girl panties in the back pocket on his pants.

It took Remus even longer to even begin to rationalize why the bloody hell it was his crush was in his bed with him. He realized quickly that nothing too sever had happened, considering that his clothes were still on both of them, although Sirius's shirt was still missing from when he removed it in front of the fire during their game. Vastly humiliated as he recalled the finale to the night – a deep kiss with the boy beside him – Moony ducked out of his bed and head for the common room. He was plenty awake now, so he might as well get up.

Later that morning, after breakfast in the Great Hall, the three Marauders decided to chat about what, exactly, occurred the previous night.

"If anything," James said to the other two as he adjusted his glasses, "I'd say that we became closer and got quite a few trophies for our deeds. I mean, did you see poor old Dumbledore this morning? His entire head and beard were bright lavender! He seemed to wink at you, Sirius. Do you think he was indirectly telling you that he thought the joke was funny and that you wouldn't get in trouble?"

The dog shrugged. "I suppose." He grinned. "But I think you have the best trophy of all, Panty Man."

Just as James was about to shush the other, Lily happened to walk by. She smiled. "Panty Man? That's hilarious! Is it because Potter is a pansy? Because we already knew that."

Remus and Sirius snickered. "No, it's for a different reason entirely…" Remus smirked. Boy, if Lily knew, she'd simply slaughter the spectacled teen.

"Really? Like what?" she asked, but as she said this, James was attempting to sneak away.

Unfortunately, he still was wearing the pants with her underwear in them, and as he turned away, they were showing out of his pocket.

Lily's face went from shock-white to steaming mad. The redness of her cheeks was nothing compared to Remus's usual embarrassed blush, and that was saying a lot. "JAMES POTTER!" she roared as she charged at him. He scurried away, but she was right behind him. "THOSE BETTER NOT BE MY KNICKERS, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL SHOVE MY WAND UP YOUR ARSE!"

With a bout of laughter, Moony and Padfoot leant onto each other's shoulders and watched the display.

"Think we should tell her that it was on a dare?" Remus suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah. We'll let Jimmy-Jim-Jim worm his own way out of this one."

There was one more chuckle, but soon the brunette was falling silent. "Um, Sirius?"

"Hmm?" the other hummed as he turned around and sat down on one of the reading chairs.

The werewolf fidgeted. "There's something that bothering me. Last night…"

He didn't even have to finish. Sirius knew where this was going. He sighed "Don't worry, Rem, no one's gonna find out that we snogged. James won't tell."

Remus's face fell. "That's not what I meant. Sirius… I want to know why you kissed me full on the mouth the way you did."

"In that case, maybe you won't mind telling me why you kissed me back," he replied lowly.

"Uh…"

Sirius smiled gently. "You don't need to say it, mate. I already know."

"You… do?" the brunette flushed minutely. He bit his lip.

The other nodded. "James figured it out before I did, actually. That's why he dared me to kiss you. But you know, I didn't mind because I wanted to do it."

Remus perked right up. "Really?"

Sirius grinned. "Does this look like the face of a liar to you?"

He made a face. "Actually…"

Sirius deadpanned. "Never mind, don't answer that." Without warning, he yanked Remus down into his lap. "But riddle me this: would you like to try something together for a while?"

"Like a couple?"

The black-haired boy nodded.

"Why Sirius, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
